Amor y Oscuridad
by Sunako-san
Summary: “Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama.” Un amor tiene que luchar contra todo, aunque eso signifique, luchar con la mismísima muerte.


¡¡Hola, apreciables lectores!!

Es un placer volver a presentarles otra obra acerca de mis locas ideas.

Le dedico este fanfic a:

-Kida Luna**,** por su apoyo, paciencia, ánimo, cariño, comprensión… absolutamente todo. Esto va a tu honor, Kida.

Este fanfic está basado en la corta historia de "Hielo y nieve" de DNANEL**.**

Ni esa historia, ni las frases utilizadas ni Magical Lyrical Nanoha me pertenecen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"¿Vivio…?" –pregunté.

"Ah, tía Hayate, buenos días" -me saludó.

"Buenos días, pensé que eras una niñita que se equivocó de División" -deposité mi mano en su pequeña cabecita.

"¡Mou, tía!" -hizo un mohín.

"Es broma. Vaya que has crecido, y eso que hace dos días que te vi" –reía.

"**AMOR Y OSCURIDAD"**

**Capí****tulo Único**

Por: Sunako-san

"Y dime, ¿y tus mamás?"

"Ah, pues, Nanoha-mama está entrenando con los reclutas y Fate-mama salió con Signum para ver un asunto y entregar unos papeles, así que Fate-mama le pidió a Shari que me cuidara, pero ella tiene mucho papeleo que arreglar."

"Ya veo" -miré a Nanoha entrenar con sus reclutas.

"Tía, ¿y cómo es que no sabías que ellas iban a tener esas actividades hoy?" -me cuestionó inocentemente.

"Eh, pues… -sudé frío, no quería que Vivio pensara que era una mala jefa-… verás, Vivio, la División Seis es tan grande que hay tantas cosas que hacer que se me había olvidado" -jalé el cuello de mi blusa mientras sentía que me ahogaba.

"Ah, ya veo, la tía Hayate es tan importante y siempre está tan ocupada, entiendo" -me alegro que sea una niña linda de 6 años tan inocente, reí.

"Entonces, en recompensa que te has portado bien, ven a mi oficina y te contaré un cuento para que te entretengas, ¿te parece?"

"¿No me digas tía, que así te llevas a los niños a tu oficina y les haces ´cosas malas´?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?" -pregunté amenazadoramente.

"Nanoha-mama me dijo que tú eras una pedófila -Vivio comenzó a sudar y a temblar por la mirada asesina que empezaba a enseñar-; aunque no sé qué es eso" -me miró inocentemente.

"Esa Nanoha es una…" -no podía decir ´palabrotas´ frente a una tierna niña, pero ya me las pagaría más tarde.

"Bueno, mira Vivio, mi pequeña -la abracé-, Nanoha está equivocada. Tía Hayate es una persona muy amable y le gusta regalar amor a los demás, eso es todo" -le sonreía para parecer lo más gentil posible.

"Sí, ¡tía Hayate es la mejor!" -movía sus pequeñitos brazos con emoción.

"Y entonces, Vivio, ¿quiere escuchar un cuento?"

"Sí, ¡Vivio quiere escuchar un cuento!"

"Muy bien, pues vamos a mi oficina."

Me moría por darle un golpe a Nanoha por lo que me había hecho pasar…arrg.

En fin, recorrimos el trayecto hasta llegar al despacho.

Entramos.

"Muy bien, veamos…" -llevé una mano a mi barbilla para pensar qué libro sería el indicado.

"Mou, tía Hayate tiene una amplia colección de libros" -dijo acercándose a la estantería.

"Sí, así es, tu tía es toda una lectora profesional" -mencioné llevándome una mano al pecho, muy orgullosa.

"Mmm" -pensaba pasando sus deditos horizontalmente por todos los libros.

Terminó de recorrerlos y clavó su mirada en mi mesita.

"Ah, mira tía, ¡éste!" -señaló el libro que estaba leyendo antes de encontrarla en el pasillo.

"¡Woo! Ésa es una novela corta Vivio, una que me regaló Fate-chan el día de mi cumpleaños -me acerqué a la mesita, depositando mi mano sobre su tierna cabecita-, porque es un libro que me gusta mucho; y como ese día Fate-chan me acompañó a la biblioteca a pedirlo prestado -lo tomé entre mis manos-, después de haberlo leído le comenté que me gustaba. Así que el día de mi cumpleaños ella me lo dio…" -lo llevé hacia mi pecho, estrujándolo fuertemente.

"Ya veo, Fate-mama se lo obsequió a tía Hayate" -aseveró sorprendida.

"A pesar que tu Fate-mama es muy densa y obstinada, a veces, sólo a veces se da cuenta de las cosas. Ése es un libro que cuido mucho, pero si lo elegiste, entonces te lo leeré."

"¡Qué bien!" -movía sus manitas de un lado a otro.

"Aunque, ¿qué te parece si en vez de los nombres de los personajes utilizamos los de Fate y Nanoha-mama, y por supuesto, la de tu servidora y más sensual tía Hayate?

"¡Síííí!"

"Muy bien, entonces empezaré."

Tomé el libro entre mis manos, lo abrí y ella se acomodó en mi regazo.

"AMOR Y OSCURIDAD"

PRÓLOGO

"_La amistad nace del corazón y muere persiguiendo un amor…"_

_Pero desgraciadamente, aprendí el significado de esa frase tarde. Muy tarde…_

"Éramos las niñas más felices del mundo.

O por lo menos, es lo que yo pensaba…

Me bastaba, me reconfortaba, me llenaba el simple hecho que nosotras tres fuéramos personas inseparables. Las mejores amigas.

Toda mi vida, que apenas empezaba a vivir, la había pasado con ellas y eso me hacía muy feliz. Todo mi "YO", fue entregado a la simple relación de amistad que teníamos, pero por lo visto, terminé traicionada.

O eso era lo que yo suponía.

Fate era la hija de la Coronel militar, Precia Testarossa, que había perdido a su hermana mayor, Alicia, cuando tenía apenas 4 años de edad.

Ese día habían atacado al pueblo y no hubo tiempo de avisar a las personas. Fue una emboscada y Precia no pudo proteger a Alicia, así que sólo pudo salvar a Fate.

En cambio, Nanoha era hija de unos campesinos que se dedicaban al campo, especializándose al cultivo de la vid.

Y yo, Hayate, había perdido a mis padres en aquel ataque, en el cual Fate había perdido a su hermana.

Así que vivía con unos familiares: Shamal era la doctora del pueblo, así que siempre andaba fuera curando a los soldados; Signum era una Comandante; Vita era la más pequeña pero siempre se iba con Signum.

De esta manera, era como yo siempre me quedaba con Nanoha y Fate.

Mis mejores amigas.

Mi mayor traición.

Y mi mayor error.**"**

"AMOR Y OSCURIDAD"

"_Es duro. Es doloroso no ser amado cuando se ama todavía, pero es aún más duro ser todavía amado, cuando ya no se ama."_

"Vamos, Fate-chan, ¡salta! ¡El agua del ríoestá fresca!" -la llamó Nanoha.

"Sí, Fate, ¡vamos! ¡No seas una cobarde!" -le chillé.

"Ah, ¡no soy una cobarde, ahí voy!"

Se lanzó.

Simples acciones nos daban una gran felicidad, una que no encontraría en ningún otro sitio.

A pesar de nuestra edad, 16 años, cosas tan infantiles eran grandiosas.

"Mou, ya se está haciendo tarde" -comentó Nanoha.

"Sí, será mejor ir a casa" -afirmó Fate.

"Sí, vamos, Hayate" -me dedicó cada quien una mano, que era tan cálida, que nunca lo olvidaré.

Así que sin más nos marchamos, prometiéndonos que nos veríamos al día siguiente como siempre.

Era una promesa que habíamos hecho desde que nos conocimos.

Pero esa noche… descubrí algo que no deseaba ver.

Cuando salí a llevarle la comida a Shamal, ya que ese día se quedaría más tarde que cualquier otro, lo vi: Bajo un árbol de cerezo, se encontraban Nanoha y Fate besándose; así que rápidamente me escondí detrás de un árbol para que no me descubrieran.

Sentí dolor.

Agonía.

Traición.

Ira.

Decepción.

Toda una serie de sentimientos que nunca llegué a experimentar, lo había hecho en una sola noche.

Una amistad que nunca pensé se volvería algo más…

_-Flash back-_

_Era un día nublado._

_Las personas salían de sus casas para trabajar o realizar las compras para la comida, todos; sin pensar en nada llevaban a cabo sus actividades normales._

_Cómo olvidar ese día_

_Yo me encontraba en la terraza, jugando con una cuerda, para ser más exactos el juego famoso de "brinca la cuerda"._

_Cuando cayeron cenizas del cielo, entonces me giré y observé con cuidado, me paralicé en ese momento. De repente, presencié una "bola de fuego" que estaba siendo lanzada desde una catapulta._

_Se había estrellado en mi casa, con mis padres adentro._

_Y tan rápido como llegó, mi casa se transformaba en un incendio total. Traté__de entrar, sin embargo seguían cayendo del cielo más y más. Así que en un dos por tres la mayoría de las casas se encontraban pulverizadas, reducidas a cenizas._

_Yo gritaba mas no hacía nada, mi cuerpo se encontraba suspendido, hasta que una dulce mano -una mano que nunca había sentido, hasta aquel momento-, me jaló._

_Era la mano de Nanoha._

_Como un ángel, había llagado a mi rescate._

_Cuando todo terminó, logramos salir de un pequeño refugio en el que nos encontrábamos, y sólo__hasta que logramos salir, pudimos observar que todo ya estaba mucho más tranquilo; no obstante, esto era una mentira, porque yo había perdido a mis padres._

_Empero, me sentía de algún modo bien. Tal vez, porque ella se encontraba a mi lado._

_Y así fue, yo los había perdido._

_Entre las cenizas y los restos que antes se habían llamado "casas", la Comandante Testarossa tenía entre sus brazos a dos pequeñas niñas; una la cual todavía se encontraba con vida, y otra que desgraciada y tristemente ya había partido al otro mundo._

_La Comandante bajó a la otra pequeña aún con vida, mientras corría para tratar, todavía con las esperanzas rotas y la realidad en los brazos, de pedir ayuda._

_Allí nos dimos cuenta._

_Éramos tres niñas que, de cierto modo, habíamos perdido algo._

_Y en ese instante, el deseo de exterminar esa soledad nos unió._

_Desde ese momento, sin más, sin razón alguna, prometimos vernos cada día y cuidar de nosotras. "Siempre"._

_-Final del flash Back-_

Pero…

Yo me había enamorado de ese pequeño ángel que aquel día evitó mi muerte, impidiendo que me quedara en aquel lugar.

Así que para mí, en ese segundo, ella no era más que una simple traición.

Yo enfrentaría a Fate para no perder a mi amada, a Nanoha.

Claro que, inconvenientemente no fue así.

Al día siguiente, Fate había llegado con una noticia que nos sorprendió mucho. En ese plazo nos había solicitado bajo el árbol, donde las había desenmascarado la noche anterior.

"Nanoha, Hayate -nos miraba preocupada, con las manos entrelazadas y con el semblante triste-**,** mi madre recibió una carta de "sustento", en la cual se le solicita mandar a los guerreros y guerreras para apoyar a nuestro bando aliado -hizo una pausa que pareció una eternidad-. Así que yo partiré… esta misma noche…" -finalizó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

"Fate… ¡no vayas, por favor! -se lanzó a sus brazos, suplicando-. ¿Qué tal si sales herida y no regresas con…?" -se cayó, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Prefería morir en vez de decir palabras hirientes.

"No pienses eso, te prometo… -le levantó el rostro con sus manos y la contempló directamente a los ojos de mar; luego de vislumbrarlos, se giró, me observó y continuó-… no. Yo les prometo a ambas que regresaré con vida y seguiremos las tres juntas" -cómo se aventuraba a decir esas palabras, cuando yo era dañada.

Nadie mencionó nada más.

En todo el trayecto a la casa de Nanoha, la afonía reinó.

La dejamos a ella primero en su casa y después nos dirigimos a las nuestras.

"Hayate…"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Sabes?, tengo terror de ir a esa guerra y no regresar, y… perderte a ti… y a Nanoha…" -contrajo su puño.

"Mou, Fate-chan, ¡vamos! Tu mamá te necesita y debes apoyarla, además recuerda que eres una de las mejores combatientes, superas sin problemas a los hombres. Eres la candidata perfecta."

"Sí, lo sé… pero…"

"Tampoco puedes darle la espalda al "Bando aliado", porque ellos nos protegieron cuando lo necesitamos; incluso, ¿que te parece que ya que vas al campo de batalla, para que te sientas mejor, si yo te prometo que protegeré a Nanoha con mi vida y no dejaré que le pasé nada? ¿Así está bien?"

"Hayate… muchas gracias. Me haces muy feliz cuando dices eso, ¿sabes? -preguntó llena de satisfacción-. No te habíamos dicho porque apenas ayer se formalizó lo nuestro ni te habíamos mencionado nada antes porque Nanoha deseaba estar segura; pero ahora que ya es formal, te quiero anunciar que… -se cayó, respiró hondo y sonrió-… Nanoha y yo somos novias."

Si las palabras mataran….

Si las miradas mataran….

Si te pudiera matar por decir esas palabras.

Ya lo hubiera hecho, para lograr, así, que mi felicidad rigiera sobre la tuya.

"¡Qué bien, Fate! -le palmeé el hombro-. Me alegro por ustedes, hacen una buena pareja, ¡ya era hora!" -qué falso. Sí, era una total hipócrita**.**

Pero si te arrebataran a la persona que más amas y tuvieras la oportunidad de impedirlo, estoy segura que se haría hasta lo imposible para conservarla a tu lado.

"Muchas gracias, Hayate, ahora con esto puedo ir segura."

Para evitar que mi amada sea robada de mis brazos, era capaz de todo.

Y así fue.

Fate partió al día siguiente.

Y durante 12 días que Fate permaneció fuera del pueblo, y por consiguiente, fuera del corazón de Nanoha, ella parecía haber muerto.

Ya no era la misma.

Siempre se sentaba bajo ese árbol para dar tiempo a la llegada de aquella rubia guerrera. Era tan similar a Penélope que esperaba a Ulises, tejiendo todos los días ante su regreso.

"Mira, Nanoha, encontré a un pequeño hurón, está muy lindo."

"Sí…" -tan ausente como siempre**.**

No podía ser como Fate, que le robada cada suspiro**.**

Y eso punzaba hasta el punto de despedazarme**.**

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Me levanté, con ese maldito hurón que me había encontrado, y cuando me alejé lo suficiente, lo aventé lo más fuerte que pude.

Lo pateé hasta que no pude más.

Alcanzaba a percibir en la mirada del animalejo gritos de dolor; a pesar de que no hablara, chillaba, pues sentía que la vida se le iba.

"¡¡Si yo siento todos los días rechazo, y es para mí un gran sufrimiento, con esto te estoy liberando de que no salgas lastimado más adelante!!" -le gritaba al hurón.

Qué loca, no podía estar peor.

En su cara echaba un vistazo a las palabras que no podía articular: "Yo no tengo la culpa de tu dolor".

Reí.

Claro, nadie tiene la culpa.

Sólo los sentimientos de "sufrimiento, dolor y agonía" eran los malhechores.

Pero si amarla con desbordamiento era un crimen, entonces arréstenme, porque yo era la culpable.

Y entonces, de la nada, había llegado.

Entré al "Jardín del tiempo", donde se localizaba el "Segundero del tiempo" y le imploré.

"Por favor, sé que está mal -me arrodillé frente al enorme cristal-**,** ¡lo sé y lo reconozco, pero la amo tanto! Que deseo que sea sólo mía –susurré lastimosamente-. Piedad y misericordia, ¡mata a Fate!" -grité a todo pulmón.

"El segundero del tiempo" resplandeció y me mostró lo que deseaba ver.

La guerra había terminado, muy pocos soldados con vida, entre ellos, Fate.

Se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla, buscando algún sobreviviente, cuando de repente…

Cayó.

Un objeto que no pude apreciar se le había clavado por la espalda. Ella cayó de rodillas, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y la otra dejándola al aire para aterrizar, como en las típicas películas, llenándose el lugar de sangre.

Aquella escena tomó manifiesto dentro de mis ojos.

Inmediatamente se desplomó y el lugar se bañó de sangre.

Lloré.

Era feliz, tenía a Nanoha sólo para mí.

Al siguiente día, los combatientes que lograron regresar le informaron al rey, a la Comandante y luego al pueblo. Ahí fue donde Nanoha se enteró.

La noticia la devastó por completo apenas escuchó las palabras: "La hija de la Coronel murió"; corrió, no esperó escuchar nada más. Yo permanecí unos momentos aún, los guerreros mencionaron que su muerte había sido extraña, ya que ningún enemigo quedaba en la zona de batalla.

Además, cuando se acercaron a Fate, observaron que lo que tenía clavado en su espalda no era una flecha, sino un "segundero".

Fui la persona más feliz.

Peroqué tonta fui, no pensé que ella se dirigiera al "Segundero del tiempo".

Y cuando llegué, ya era demasiado tarde.

Había pedido un manifiesto que se había vuelto realidad.

"Por favor, ´Segundero del tiempo´, ¡dale mi tiempo a la persona que más amo en este mundo y tráela aquí para contemplarla por última vez!"

"¡¡Nanoha, no!!"

Grité, pero fue demasiado tarde. Se había cumplido.

Entre millones de pétalos de cerezos, Fate regresó.

Su mirada desconcertada, su vestimenta llena de sangre, sus brazos heridos y sucios. Definitivamente había vuelto a ser como era antes de haber experimentado la muerte.

Y mi amada cayó.

Velozmente ella fue a su rescate.

"Na… Nano… ha…" -ni siquiera pudo articular bien.

"Fate, yo… te amo…" -le rozó el rostro con las manos y la besó.

Yo las observaba desde el portal. Impactada. Asombrada.

Todo terminó en ese instante.

Ella partió a un viaje sin retorno.

Entonces lo comprendí: Ellas me amaban, de una bella forma, y sin embargo yo lo había arruinado con mi egoísmo. Por una constante universal donde deseaba que todo fuera mío, y no era así.

Nanoha me amaba, pero sólo se encontraba triste por la ausencia de Fate. ¿Por quéno me di cuenta e insistí para que se enterara que no estaba sola?

Fate me amaba, me entregó su confianza, su amistad y yo la traicioné en cuanto pensé que ellas lo hicieron; no obstante, definitivamente fui yo quien realizó horrible alevosía.

Ellas siempre me marcaban con acciones y palabras que nunca entendí, y ni siquiera con la promesa logré entenderlas; hasta que el día de hoy, alcancé, por fin, a deducir esa frase peculiar: "No estás sola. Siempre, a pesar de las cosas, estaremos juntas".

La que vivió con la equivocación fui yo, y no ellas...**"**

"_AMOR Y OSCURIDAD"_

_EPILOGO_

"_Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama."_

"Un mar de emociones me visitó. La culpa, el error, la equivocación; todos con diferentes nombres y en otras incomparables maneras de deteriorarme.

A menos que…

"¡¡No!! -encaré al "Segundero del tiempo"-. No es justo, ¡me niego a aceptar esta realidad! Mi vida sin ella no puede existir… por eso, por eso yo le doy mi tiempo… -le rogué con un mar de lágrimas desbordantes-… pero regrésala a la vida -me acerqué al ente magistral, cargando a Nanoha entre mis brazos-. ¡Te lo suplico!" -grité en agonía.

Pero el segundero no me lo cumplió.

En cambio, al prestar atención a una relación amorosamente nunca antes vista, decidió acabar con el sufrimiento de ambas, uniéndolas en la "muerte"; un estado en el cual nunca serían separadas, ni por el tiempo, ni por mí.

Ellas murieron en ese instante, sin yo, poder hacer nada.

Nanoha se volvió el nuevo "Segundero del tiempo", para evitar que tal circunstancia se repitiera.

Fate se transformó en la "Palanca del tiempo", para permanecer al lado del segundero, al lado de Nanoha.

Y yo, yo fui castigada por tal egoísmo.

El "Segundero del tiempo" me concedió vida hasta que yo aprendiera de mis errores.**"**

_Y así fue._

_Escribí este libro para advertirles a las generaciones siguientes sobre las acciones y las consecuencias que se pueden crear con tal situación. _

_Todo tiene solución._

_Hasta la muerte, y ésa es aceptarla y vivirla para no arrepentirse jamás. Morir diciendo: "Viví cada instante de mi vida al máximo, dando cada día lo mejor de mí y amando; evitando siempre lastimar a mis seres queridos, y si lo hiciera, me disculparé y afrontaré mis errores, porque si yo me lo propongo, no los lastimaré"._

_Así, cuando uno se topa con tal situación, he aprendido que es mejor aceptarlo, ya que si el ser que amas es feliz, tú también lo eres; además, si lo aceptas puedes vivir libre de un dolor que se creía irreparable._

_Y tal vez,__sólo talvez si tienes fe, encontrarás a tu persona complementaria e incondicional._

_Ahora, ya que he aprendido, al fin puedo despedirme. Mas el "adiós" como la "muerte" no significa finalidad ni conclusión, pues es sólo el principio de algo maravilloso._

_El comienzo de algo nuevo._

_FIN_

"Bueno, Vivio, ¿te gustó?"

"Mou, tía Hayate -chillaba-, ¡fue una bella historia de amor!" -se secaba las lágrimas.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado, porque es mi libro favorito" -lo tomé entre mis manos e inhalé su aroma, esa peculiar esencia como el día en el que me había sido regalado todavía permanecía presente.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió.

"¡¡Vivio!!" -gritó Nanoha.

Eran mis dos mejores y casadas amigas.

"¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama!" –exclamó.

"¿Ves**,** Nanoha? Te dije que Vivio estaba con Hayate" -comentó la persona que robaba un suspiró mío cada día.

"Mou, Fate-chan, ¡si tú fuiste la primera en alterarte cuando Shari te mencionó que no se había dado cuenta adónde había ido!" –regañó.

"¿Pero quién fue la que se alteró más?" -Fate se defendió con colmillos.

"Mou, ¡Fate-chan!" -los típicos pucheros de Nanoha se mostraban ante la rubia.

"Además**,** cuando me dijo Shari que Hayate había pasado por ahí, imaginé que estaría con su tía" -trató de ignorar las caras infantiles de Nanoha

"Sí, pero cómosabrías que Hayate pasó exactamente por allí, ¿qué tal sino hubiera sido así, qué habría pasado con Vivio?"

"Nanoha, el hubiera no existe, además yo confío en Hayate."

"Mou, yo me voy, ¡vámonos, Vivio!"

"Oh, vamos Nanoha, te dije que Signum de seguro le habría avisado a Hayate, ¿contenta?"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Tranquila, nunca dejaría a Vivio en un lugar inseguro."

"Fate… -respiró mi otra amiga-… está bien. Vamos, es hora de cenar" -se giró y tomó a su hija de la mano para después salir de la oficina**.**

"Ah, pero siHayate es un peligro para los niños, ni creo que los adultos permanezcan seguros con ella y mucho menos los ancianos."

"¡Oye! ¡Nanoha es una tirana!"

Me quité mi zapato y se lo aventé, el cual fue esquivado rápidamente.

"No, es sólo que cuida mucho a Vivio -se giró hacia mí-. Pero muchas gracias Hayate, por todo, y también por las molestias causadas" -me sonrió.

"Ah… etto, es un placer" -me sonrojé.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse finalmente se escuchó. Me relajé un poco hasta que una suave voz rompió el silencio.

"Veo que estabas leyendo el libro que te obsequié."

"Sí, es mi favorito."

"Muchas gracias" -me contestó y me sonrojé aún más, pero era tan densa que no se fijaba del doble significado de mi afirmación.

Una, porque es un buen libro, y la otra, por el simple hecho de que ella me lo había obsequiado.

"Aunque el final es un poco triste" –la oí susurrar.

"Sí, porque al terminar de escribir el libro se suicida para ser libre, y como había aprendido la lección, finalmente consiguió morir."

"¿Pero cómo es que logrópublicarse?"

"Pues, se mató la noche en la que lo terminó, dicen que antes había hablado con uno de sus amigos; parece que le pidió se encargara de publicarlo. Como él accedió, después tomó la decisión y se mató."

Sonreí tristemente, de alguna manera, comprendiendo lo qué debió de haber sentido la dueña de tan bellas palabras.

"Su amigo lo publicó y se encargó de que la escritora tuviera el mejor funeral por darle a publicar el libro y regalarle una nueva vida, sacándolo de los apuros económicos que tenía."

"¿Y cómo sabes eso, Hayate?"

"Me gustó mucho, quería enterarme cómose había matado, así que entré a la pagina oficial y ahí estaba la noticia. Ya tenía tiempo, como unos 38 años."

"Mou, ¡Fate, vamos! ¡Tengo hambre! -gritaba Nanoha desde el jardín-**.** ¡Además no es seguro que estés con esa pervertida!"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? –exclamé burlonamente-**.** ¡Oh, ya veo! Estás celosa porque le puedo hacer cosas a Fate y llevarla al "punto máximo", ¡y tú no!" –reí entre dientes.

"Mou, Hayate, eres una…"

"Nanoha-mama no puede decir esas palabras" -Vivio la interrumpió.

"Sí, Vivio" –la acarició para calmarse mientras decía cosas no comprensibles para su hija.

"Bueno, será mejor que baje antes que griten de que color es mi prenda de vestir."

"Mmm, ¿negro?"

"Eh… ¿cómo, cómo lo supiste?"

"Eso es porque sólo Fate-chan es Fate-chan."

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

"Gracias, Hayate" -se acercó y depositó un suave beso en mi frente.

Salió de la oficina.

Sólo las observédesde lo alto. Eran una familia feliz, que superaba los obstáculos y que tenía al anhelo imposible de mi vida.

"Hayate… ¿lista para irnos?" -entró tímida mi actual novia por la manera en la que le había pedido que me llamara.

"Sí, ahora voy, Signum."

Tomé su mano y ella la mía, las entrelazamos.

"Vamos" -susurré.

"Sí."

Amo a Signum, pero mi primer amor fue "la obstinada"**.** Algo que nunca cambiara a pesar de amar tanto a mi guardiana de la espada.

¿Cómo era capaz de amar a ambas, cuando sólo debía amar a una?

Ésa era mi ironía.

Cada quien tiene su lugar en mi corazón, y Signum y Fate son lo más importante en mí; en segundo lugar, están Nanoha, Vivio, Vita, Shamal y Zafira.

Amo a Fate, pero no lastimaría a Nanoha.

"_La amistad auténtica es aquélla que sin sentir aversión por nadie, prefiere a unos pocos por la medida de sus méritos y virtudes; y dentro de esos pocos__**,**__ hace de nuevo una selección para exaltar a los que ocuparán el primer lugar en su corazón."_

Amo a Fate, pero no dañaría a Signum, porque la amo también.

"_Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz."_

Entonces lo entendí. Yo amo a lo lejos y a lo cerca, sin lastimar a nadie.

"_Amigo no es la persona que te seca las lágrimas, sino la que evita que las derrames. Amigo es aquel extraño ser que te pregunta qué tal estás, y se preocupa por escuchar la respuesta."_

Amo a ambas de una manera diferente, una que sólo le pertenece a cada una, dejándolas en el mismo nivel. Porque es un amor penetrante y exuberante. Porque eso es lo más importante a la hora de amar.

No es herirse, sino al contrario: Apoyarse y amarse mutuamente.

Sinceramente...

"_Amar no es solamente querer. Es, sobre todo, saber comprender."_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Quejas, criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc., serán bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por el tiempo dedicado a esta historia.

Gracias también a Kida Luna, por toda la paciencia y dolores que le han causado mis faltas ortográficas. Gracias por todo Kida, eres una excelente amiga y beta.

Menciones especiales a:

Kida, K4ro, Cía-f, Mayor Mike Power III, Xeo-chan, Kaon-sama, Alba1; ¡por todo su apoyo y ánimos!

Sunako-san.


End file.
